We've Come a Long Way
by disneychannelswag
Summary: Final sequel in Who Said Life Was Easy. Aubree turns 13! Austin and Ally take a look back on their times with their wonderful daughter.


**And here it is! The final sequel in who said life was easy, We've Come a Long Way!(: Aubree's turning 13! All flashbacks are in 3****rd**** person, please enjoy! (: and sorry for not updating in so long, I've had cheer practice, finals, the holidays, and then just putting it off. But I'm here! (: and you guys have permission to punch me in the face as many times as you'd like for not updating in over a month! And **_**please,**_** pray for Newtown, Connecticut! May those poor babies and heroes rest in peace )':**

**Austin's POV**

Aubree was turning 13 tomorrow. All those times we complained of her getting older when she was only 5, and now she's going to be 13. She's in the 7th grade. She loves nail polish, fashion, hello kitty, the color pink, and _boys_. She has a zebra striped diary, and protects it just like Ally protected hers. Avan's nine years old and thinks girls have cooties, except for this girl Annabelle; he loves cars and the color green. Ally and I are 30. We were looking through old photo albums of Aubree and telling stories about when she was a toddler.

"Remember when she was about 3 months old and we took her to Alleyah's volleyball game and Jennifer Abner came up to us?" Ally asked.

"Haha yeah. Oh, Jennifer. She was crazy."

_Austin and Ally had brought Aubree with them for Alleyah's first volleyball game._

"_Let's get you out of that carrier baby girl." Ally said as she picked up Aubree and sat her on her lap. Aubree was babbling as she saw Alleyah warming up._

"_You see Aunt Alleyah?" Ally asked. She looked up to see Jennifer Abner, a classmate of Austin and Ally's, standing in front of them. She had long straight blonde hair, green eyes, and braces. She usually wore sweaters and colorful jeans. They didn't have anything against Jennifer, she was nice. But y'know how every school has at least one super hyper talkative chick? That was Jennifer._

"_Hey guys!" Jennifer said and then gasped._

"_Oh my gosh is that your daughter?" she said._

"_Yeah. Her name is Aubree. She's 3 months old." Austin said, taking Aubree._

"_She's SO adorable! Oh my gosh you guys are so lucky she's SO cute!" Jennifer put her face close to Aubree's and started using a high pitched voice. Aubree was laughing her cute little baby laugh._

"Remember Mrs. Martin's health class incident?" Austin asked.

"How could I forget?"

_Ally was 5 months pregnant when she and Austin decided to try to go back to school. They were currently in 3__rd__ period health, which is Mrs. Martin's class. Mrs. Martin was actually the only teacher who didn't like Ally, so she's really not gonna like her now. The algebra teacher, Mrs. Weddell and Art teacher, Miss Lancaster, had treated Ally just the same. The students? Some were nice, some were not. Austin and Ally really didn't like anyone in their health class, and Trish and Dez had Chemistry this period. The final bell had just rang and everyone had taken their seats._

"_Ok class take your seats." Mrs. Martin instructed. "Today we are going to talk about an interesting topic. Teenage pregnancy and the physical and emotional effects it has on not only the girl, but also her baby daddy."_

_Ally turned around in her seat to face Austin. She was about to cry as her classmates snickered._

"_Now. For petite young women, such as Ally here, will get a tremendous amount of stretch marks, which will absolutely ruin their poor teenage bikini body and breasts. No more beach visits."_

_All the students were now laughing as Ally ran out of the room crying and Austin chased after her. He finally caught up to her._

"_Ally…"_

"_I wanna go home." She cried into his shirt. "Why did she have to do this to me? Just cuz she doesn't like me doesn't mean she had to go on the topic about how I'm so freaking fat and my body's ruined!"_

"_Sshh sshh Ally it's ok. You're not fat stop stressing. Its bad for Aubree." Austin said running his fingers through her curly hair. He hated seeing her like this._

"_Well I'm gonna get stretch marks soon and then my body will really be ruined."_

"_Your body is not ruined. You're a tiger who earned her stripes."_

_Ally laughed. "Just sign me out. I'm tired of this place."_

"Well haha to Mrs. Martin Cuz I didn't get any stretch marks." Ally smiled proudly.

"Even after Avan you still didn't get any. And I have to say, you look pretty dang good for a 30 year old."

Ally smiled. Austin started laughing.

"It's not cool to laugh at your own jokes." Ally teased.

"I'm laughing at these photos of you and Aubree."

Ally looked at the photos and smiled, her mind taking her back to that day.

_Aubree took Ally's phone and ran into the living room laughing._

"_Aubree; give mommy her phone." Ally warned._

"_No!"_

"_Aubree."_

"_Cheeeeeese." She said._

"_Oooh you want to take pictures."_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Ok come here."_

_Aubree walked over to Ally as Ally picked her up, sitting her on her lap as she sat down on the couch and took her phone from the 2 year old._

"_Smile!" Ally said._

_Besides the smiling one, they took a couple more pictures, with their tongues out and surprised faces._

"_Do dis mommy." Aubree said, making the duck face._

_Ally chuckled. "You've been around your Aunt Alleyah too long."_

"Oh and there's the time she tried to eat a flower on Easter." Austin said, looking at the picture in the album.

_Aubree was 10 months old. Austin and his siblings were gathered in the front yard of his mother's house, dressed in their Sunday best._

_Aubree was dressed in a white dress with pink flowers and a little hat. She was sitting on the ground (the yard was fenced in) as Austin and Ally chatted with their family._

_Suddenly Abigail started laughing._

"_What?" Austin asked._

"_Look at Aubree."_

_Everyone turned their attention towards the baby girl on the ground. She had a flower up to her face and was getting ready to put it in her mouth until she looked up to everyone laughing._

"_Aubree!" Ally laughed as she picked her daughter up off the ground, took the flower from her little hand and placed it on the ground._

"I just can't believe she's going to be 13." Ally said. "I spent 12 hours in labor, 45 minutes pushing her out of my hoo-hoo, and then-"

"Did you just say hoo-hoo?" Austin laughed.*

Ally sent him a glare.

"Remember the time you just **had** to watch the superbowl while Aubree was sleeping?"

"Haha yeah. The broncos won."

_Aubree was 3 weeks old. Austin, his brothers, and his father were getting ready for the superbowl. They all had their jerseys on, and Austin even had something for Aubree to wear._

"_Hey Alls, check out what I bought Aubree for today." Austin smirked as he held up a very small broncos cheerleading outfit._

"_Austin! Where did you get that?"_

"_eBay."_

"_Well, Aubree's taking her nap right now. Don't wake her up." Ally said as she walked out of their room._

_Austin walked over to Aubree's crib._

"_Mommy said not to wake you. She didn't say I couldn't put this outfit on you." Austin whispered as he picked Aubree up and laid her on the bed carefully and put the little outfit on her._

"_Austin, the game's starting." Andrew said from the doorway._

"_Ok. Coming." He carried Aubree in the living room and reclined the couch back._

_Ally walked into the room._

"_Austin! I told you not to wake her up!"_

"_You __**didn't **__tell me I couldn't put the outfit on her." he smiled deviously._

_Ally just smiled, rolled her eyes and went back to their room to take a nap._

_Austin was getting hot and decided to take off his jersey. Aubree was now lying on Austin's bare chest. _

_The broncos took the ball and made a touchdown, breaking the tie._

_Austin and his brothers yelled and "oh'd"._

_Aubree started to fuss a little._

"_N-n-n-n-no ssshh it's ok! It's ok!" Austin comforted._

"_Dude, better not wake her up. Ally will get mad at you." Adam said._

"She was so cute in her little cheerleading outfit! Too bad she should've been asleep in her crib." Ally said.

"I think Aubree enjoyed her first superbowl!" Austin said.

"I remember one time I took her to the grocery store with me when she was about 6 months old and she kept reaching for pancakes." Ally smiled.

"Like father like daughter." Austin said.

_Ally was running errands for Alice by picking up groceries. She had Aubree with her. Ally placed her in the cart (the part where babies are supposed to sit) and pushed the cart away to get groceries. She picked up shampoo, bread, and a few other necessities as Aubree played with Ally's keys. While looking for some cereal for the twins Ally stumbled upon pancake mix. Aubree reached out for it._

"_You want pancakes, huh?"_

_Aubree smiled._

"_You are your father's daughter alright."_

"What can I say? She got my love for pancakes, Avan got your love for pickles."  
"Oh here's a picture of you Adam and Andrew putting together her crib." Ally said.

"_Where does this piece go?" Andrew asked._

"_Just put it anywhere and see if it fits. The instructions are no help." Adam suggested._

"_Hey hey hey. Do not just 'put it anywhere and hope it fits'. My daughter is going to be sleeping in this crib." Austin told his brothers._

"_Well do you know how to put this thing together?" Adam asked._

"…_no. why don't you ask dad? He's put 7 together."_

"_Or we could ask Ally."_

"_Yes, Andrew. We are such pussies that we're going to ask my pregnant girlfriend to put the crib together." Austin said sarcastically._

"_Don't call me a pussy." Andrew said._

_This resulted in the boys getting a little fight._

"_What's wrong? Can't handle it? Huh? Huh?" Austin said as he pinned Andrew to the ground._

"_Boys!" Alice shouted._

"_He called me a pussy!" Andrew protested._

"_He wanted Ally to put the crib together!" Austin argued._

"_Oh for heaven's sake there's no sense in this! I'll just get dad to build it! Ashley and Aiden are more behaved than you boys sometimes." Alice ranted._

"Well I think it was rude of him to say you could build it when you were 8 months pregnant! I mean, come on Andrew, be a man!"

Ally laughed. "Aww, here's when she lost her first tooth."

"_Daddy daddy daddy!" 6 year old Aubree came running into the living room._

"_What's wrong Aubree?" Austin asked._

"_Look! In my hand!" Aubree opened her little hand to reveal a tooth. Her first tooth. She lost her first tooth._

_Austin gasped. "Ally!"_

"_Is everything ok?" Ally asked, running into the living room._

"_Mommy look! My tooth fell out!"_

_Ally gasped. "Good job sweetie! Come on, let's go upstairs and put your tooth under your pillow for the tooth fairy!"_

"Whoa. Look at what a mess I was in this picture." Austin said.

_Aubree was 6 months old. Austin picked her up and sat her down in her high chair to try baby food for the first time._

"_Ok baby girl let's try peas first." Austin said as he opened the jar and got a baby spoonful of peas. He fed it to Aubree, and she spit it out on Austin._

"_Ok so no peas. What about carrots?"_

_Aubree spit those out, too._

"_Applesauce? __**Please**__ like applesauce."_

_Aubree kept them down._

"_Oh thank goodness you like applesauce." Austin fed Aubree another spoon of it._

_She spit it out and started laughing her baby laugh._

"_Ok, so do you like them or not?" Austin fed her another spoonful and this time she kept it down._

"_You little squirt you think it's funny to spit up all over your daddy?"_

_Aubree laughed._

"Then there's the time when your mom's friend Callee came over after Aubree was born." Ally said.

"Oh I remember that. She's a nice lady."

_Alice's friend Callee had come over to see how Alice liked being a grandmother. They talked about everything. Aubree, the kids, the latest soap opera. Right now they were talking about Austin taking responsibility for taking care of Ally and Aubree._

"_Austin has really grown up, wouldn't you say, Alice?"_

"_Yeah. He helps Ally with everything. Even gets up in the middle of the night so Ally doesn't have to."_

_They looked to the living room where Austin and Ally were sitting on the couch with Aubree. Austin was holding her high in the air and using baby talk with her._

"_He's a good kid." Alice said._

"_Yeah. I wish my boys were more like him." Callee said._

Austin and Ally were shaken from their thoughts when the home phone started ringing. Ally was about to answer it, when Aubree ran into the room.

"I'll get I'll get it NOBODY ELSE GET IT!" Aubree said.

Aubree answered. "Hello? Oh hey Asher!"

These teenage years were going to kill Austin and Ally. What a rollercoaster ride it's been, what a rollercoaster ride it'll be.

**And it's done! It's been such a pleasure writing this series for y'all. I can't begin to thank you all enough for the support. Thank you to every single one of you who has reviewed, favorite, followed, suggested ideas for chapters and more! I hope the series has been everything you wanted and more! Again, I'm so sorry I hadn't been updating, I know I use excuses so many times when I don't update a lot, I'm sorry for that. And also keep in mind that even though this story is over, I'm not done writing! I've got a set of Auslly one shots coming soon!**

**See you soon!**

**-Sophia**


End file.
